Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell stack.
Discussion of the Background
For example, a polymer electrolyte fuel cell includes a membrane electrode assembly (MEA), in which an anode is arranged on one side of an electrolyte membrane made of a proton exchange membrane, and a cathode is arranged on the other side thereof. The membrane electrode assembly is sandwiched by separators, and constitutes a power cell. A fuel cell normally has a predetermined number of power cells laminated therein, and is assembled into a fuel cell vehicle (e.g., fuel cell electric vehicle) as an onboard fuel cell stack, for example.
A fuel cell stack is configured by sandwiching a laminated body in which multiple power cells are laminated by a pair of end plates, and storing the laminated body inside a casing. For example, technical challenges of a fuel cell stack disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-100755 are to reduce the thickness of end plates, and to firmly and securely fasten an attachment member thereto with screws.
In Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-100755, at least one of the end plates has a boss part, which protrudes from an outer surface opposite to a laminated body and has an internal thread formed therein. An attachment member such as a bracket member is fastened to the boss part with screws.